Haruka Became a Cat
by MysticMewtwo
Summary: It is what it is. Haruka turned into a cat, miraculously, and Takane is the only one that is around to look after him. What happens? Lemon! Rated M for obvious reasons. Happens when they're both human!


**Haruka Became a Cat**

**Summary: **It is what it is. Haruka turned into a cat, miraculously, and Takane is the only one that is around to look after him. What happens? Lemon! Rated M for obvious reasons. Happens when they're both human!

Takane twitched, again, her fingers tapping every now and then on her bedroom desk. It was the summer holidays and for once, her grades had increased immaculately. She and Haruka no longer needed to take summer classes, however, they still were in the special needs classes. Takane was angry because yesterday, before the two went to bed, Haruka promised to do summer homework with her before noon the next day.

It's now 3 o'clock and she had texted him an hour ago, however she had a strange reply from him.

_Hey Haruka, you still okay to come over today?_

_Meow~_

_WTF? What's that all about? Ur not even much of a fan of cats, U said u like rabbits better._

_Takaaaaannemroooww~_

_Srsly, dude. WTF. Are u messing around or somethin'? Cut it out it's annoying!_

_NoTakaneemeeeeoowww~!_

She didn't bother texting back. Although she was really curious, Haruka had a little fear of cats. Why was he 'meowing'? Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to go over to his house. She threw on an old red hoodie along with some grey sweatpants over her, what she now calls, 'Gaming shorts', and headed out her front door.

"I'm goin' over to Haruka's, be back whenever!"She shouted to her parents. He only lived across the road from her, so it wasn't hard to stay close to him. But she had also realised that his parents had gone on holiday for a week, for their anniversary. They had even offered for him to come with them, but he downright refused because Takane wouldn't be coming. Sometimes he could be really clingy, but he was worth the effort. She kinda felt flattered that he wouldn't go anywhere she wouldn't, and, though she'd never admit it, she would never go anywhere without Haruka. She had arrived at his door soon enough and had softly knocked once on the door. No answer, trying again. Again, no answer.

"Hello, Haruka!? You in there?" She shouted, knocking harder on the oak door. Takane placed an ear to the door, only to hear a soft meowing coming from inside, like it was near the door. She then remembered Haruka had given her a key to his house whenever she needed to talk to him. Luckily his parents never minded when she opened the door, she usually knocked and shouted 'It's Takane!' and they would just tell her to come in.

She dug into her hoodie pocket and picked out her keyring with a bunch of keys hanging off it. The raven haired girl sifted through the assorted keys, eventually coming across a cyan blue key with a capital 'H' carved into it. She always initialised every key she had, from her house key, marked 'T' for Takane, to even Ayano or Shintaro's house key, marked 'BL' and 'DS' for Brigade Leader and Dumb Showoff. She unlocked the front door of her weak friend's house, slowly pushing the door open, revealing a darkened house. It seemed no lights had been turned on and the curtains were all closed.

"Chi kishou, I freakin' hate the dark." Takane didn't actually just hate the dark, she feared it. It was her one most powerful fear, aside from snakes. They were both just as creepy.

"Haruka...?" She called out, a slight tremble in her voice. She walked into the hallways, closing the door and switching the light on, slowly. The lightbulbs flickered on, but just as soon as they did, she felt something cry out and jump onto her. She screamed, her eyes squeezing shut, bracing herself for her assaulter to kill her.

It never came. Instead she heard a sweet, soft purring, something kneading her chest with a soft touch. She blushed faintly at the sensation and tried to stifle a pleasurable moan. Takane looked down to see a content looking Haruka, wearing a white V-neck T-shirt and a pair of red shorts, reaching just above his knees. His head was buried in the crook of her neck, his hands bawled up into fists and kneading her small chest. One of his legs were settled between her legs, the other curved underneath him to stop his weight crushing the smaller body beneath him. She could feel his bare skin on her, even through her sweatpants, her face becoming more flushed. The only thing she noticed different about the boy, was that atop of his black haired head were two raven cat ears, the inside fur of his ears a pure snow white.

"H-Har-r-r-uk-ka!?" the twin tailed girl stammered with a squeak. He opened his onyx eyes to look at her with a small, relieved smile. Then he looked at her with more worry.

"T-Takane, just hear me out, Nya~!" He cried, desperately. He placed his hands at either side of the raven haired girl beneath him, attempting to support himself above her, his face dangerously close to hers. She looked down and noticed a long, waving black tail with a white tip waggling behind the tall boy, it sometimes accidentally brushing against her uncovered ankles.

"I don't know what happened, Nya~, but when I woke up I had a tail and ears, Nya~! I-it just happened, Nya~! And what's worse, I become more like a cat every so often, Nya~!" He cried, tears springing to his beady eyes. She had forgotten all about the awkward position and was more focused on Haruka's condition.

"O-okay, calm down, Haruka. It's okay! Just... Get off me, if we're gonna sort this out, I might as well make myself comfortable. I'll be staying for the night by the looks of it." She spoke reassuringly, grabbing his shoulder and gently shoving him off of her.

"R-right! There's an extra futon in the cabinet in the upstairs hallway for when it gets late, Nya~!" He called out as she made her way to the bathroom of his house.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have slept here more than once, remember?" She grunted back.

"What am I gonna do about you...?" Takane mumbled to herself as she swung a feather around while Haruka was busy playing with it. Haruka had given her a note that was left on his bedside table.

_'This was left on my bedside table, Not sure how it got here though. My parents are out of town, see...' _Was his explanation for it.

_'Dear whomever it may concern._

_I've turned your friend, here, into a cat half breed. Why? Because I was bored and wanted to piss around with you humans. The only way to change him back is for him to become intimate with the person he likes the most! Hahahahah! Take that!_

_Love,_

_None of your concern._

That's what it read.

It was around half past five now and she had removed her sweatpants, but not her hoodie as she was wearing naught underneath it except for a white sports bra, leaving her creamy legs exposed against her pink shorts. She was now sat on the living room floor, her back leaning against the front of a red sofa. Haruka didn't reply, he was too interested in catching the dangling feather than what she had mumbled. She smiled a small smile at him, he was really acting cute...

She was lost in her admiration until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the cat eared boy looking at her, his eyes filled with love and happiness. She looked at him, unaffected, until he leaned down, crashing his lips passionately with hers. Her pigtails flew up in surprise, cheeks blushing furiously as he deepened the kiss. Her hands had absentmindedly grabbed his T-shirt in fists, holding tighter with every second they kissed. Haruka had opened his eyes slightly, lazily gazing at her as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She gasped, giving him a chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing sensually together, keeping eye contact all the time. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to each member's tongue. He licked his lips, tasting her saliva mixed with his own. He gave her a cute smile, as if what he did was just something normal to do with your best friend.

"W-what the fuck...?" She squeaked out quietly, staring at him wide eyed. She turned her body around, so she could scoot a little ways away from him. He frowned at this.

"Takane-san, what's wrong, Nya~? Isn't that what guys do to the girls they like, Nya~?" He asked, crawling on all fours towards her. His breath then hitched as he let out an elongated meow, stretching casually. He did that when he became more like a cat. And it would be getting worse as it seemed his true feelings would show more and more. His bangs then covered his eyes, his body suddenly becoming rigid. The raven haired girl looked at him with slight concern, crawling over to sit in front of the boy.

"Haruka...? A-are you.. ok?" Takane asked, her hand reaching out to him. Before it could reach him, however, Haruka looked up, his face flushed red as he shuffled his legs frantically. He looked at her, his eyes filled with love, but more importantly, lust.

"Takane-san, Nya~..." He whimpered. He looked as if he were being infected by a strong aphrodisiac. His eyes were droopy and glimmering, he was shuffling, probably trying to keep his possible erection from getting uncomfortable. Suddenly, he pounced on her, pinning her to the floor, his hands once again at each side of the floored girl, one leg between hers. Her top half was propped up slightly by her elbows, but she had to crane her neck to look at him.

"H-Har-r-r-uk-ka! What the hell!" She stuttered, blushing red that could put roses to shame. He suddenly began to lick her cheeks, caressing the blush with the tip of his tongue ever so gently. Takane moaned to herself, it coming out like a squeak than anything else.

"Takane-san is so cute..." Haruka mumbled, but she girl heard what he said. His tongue moved along to her jaw and under her chin, where he kissed her throat gently. Takane moaned slightly louder than before, her eyes fluttering closed. He pulled away to gaze at the raven beauty underneath him, all hot and flustered. Her chest was heaving and her mouth was gaping slightly, eyes droopy, face red with blush. He couldn't see, but he could feel her rubbing her legs together, trying to numb the ache between her long creamy legs. To him, she was absolutely stunning, gorgeous, beautiful... Sexy.

"Takane-san..." He mumbled as she regained her focus on him. She was still propped up on her elbows, but with difficulty. He pinned her again, pushing the rest of her to the floor, her arms no longer able to support the extra weight.

"Takane-san, play! Let's play!" He cried, his left hand coming to ride up the bottom of her crimson hoodie, touching her pale skin as he unzipped her hoodie slightly. Haruka ducked his head down to lick his wet tongue along her newly exposed collar bone. The floored girl moaned again, a hand coming up to cup her mouth. She could feel his length against her inner thigh, throbbing and standing proud.

"H-Haruka, stop..." She stammered out, her voice becoming a breathy mumble. Her sweaty hands clenched into fists and relaxed over and over again. Haruka cooed out quiet moaning noises as he worked his tongue along her collar bones and over slightly to her shoulder and then to her throat. His hands kept running wonders over her toned stomach, his nails gracefully working her shorts down her hips.

"I said stop, Haruka!" She cried, snatching his hand, keeping a grip on his wrist as she sat up. She tried to look at him with an angry expression but her blush had made that task impervious.

"Takane-san... Do you hate me?" He asked, his voice saddened with doubt. She looked shocked for a moment, but composed herself.

"No..." She told him reassuringly.

"Of course not..." She continued as he wrapped his long arms around her neck lovingly. '_It's no use, I can't oppose him...' _Takane thought, sighing aloud. _'Fucking stupid... If Haruka becomes intimate, in other words, has sex, with the person he likes the most, he'll turn back to normal. I just hope that person is me...' _

"Takane-san..." Haruka whimpered, bringing his face to hers, engaging in another kiss. His tongue thrusted into her mouth again as he reached between the two and slipped his hand into her shorts, wriggling his fingers against her most sensitive area. Takane broke the kiss, writhing underneath the taller boy as his fingers worked further down to her folds.

"Haruka! Ahn!" She moaned, his name slipping out occasionally. Her face became redder than sunburn as he came in contact with her entrance.

"N-no! N-not t-there!" She squeaked as she tried to push him away, with futility. He grabbed her waist, flipping her onto her stomach, her bottom propped high.

"Shush Takane-san, I want you to feel nice. Relax..." He cooed gently, giving her a genuine smile as he pushed her shorts down to see what he was doing. He began to rub her folds gently, his small but curious smile maintaining. She moaned loudly into her arm. The raven haired boy brought his mouth down to her core, giving it an experimental lick. The twin tailed girl scrunched her eyes closed as she writhed and wriggled, her body succumbing to the pleasure the boy was giving her, almost dutifully. He pushed his tongue into her, wiggling it around and testing her reactions. Takane moaned louder than ever before, practically screaming his name.

"D-does that hurt Takane-san? Or does it feel good? Shall I continue?" He asked worriedly, his tongue pulling out of her, hoping he'd not done anything bad. Said girl caught her breath and turned to him slightly.

"N-no, i-it didn't hurt." She told him, her legs quivering slightly. She sat up and pushed him away from her.

"But I don't need you pleasuring me. I-it should be me p-pleasuring y-y-you..." she stated nervously.

"B-but Takane-san-" He tried to argue back, but was cut off.

"Hey do you want to turn back to normal, or not, dummy!?" She shouted, crawling forward.

"Y-yeah but-"

"Then shut up and let me handle this!" She cried, grabbing his erect member through his pants. He gave an unexpected yelp, his body going rigid as she held his boner with a firm, but not tight grip. Her hands shakily came up and grabbed the hem of his shorts, pulling them down firmly. Haruka's erection flopped out of his pants, standing quite tall. The pigtailed girl blushed; she'd never seen a penis before, nevermind knew much about what to do with one. She'd read things like erotic stories and all that, but could never build the courage to watch porn or read erotic manga in fear someone could walk in on her. Despite all that, in her opinion, what he had was a big one.

A small hand came up to grab hold of the erect member, feeling the texture of it. It was smooth, but slightly bumpy against her palm. It was weird, but intriguing. Takane came down to give his length an experimental lick, causing Haruka to groan, rolling his head back. She couldn't help but feel proud for being the reason Haruka is feeling good; She took him fully inside her mouth, wrapping her lips almost at the base, revelling in the feel of him in her mouth. Haruka gasped loudly, his eyes shooting open, his cheeks flushing crimson red.

"T-Takane-san, it's a-a-maz-i-ing..." He choked out forcefully, his throat almost too dry to cry out. Said girl smirked inwardly, feeling proud. She began bobbing up and down slowly, wanting to hear his moans and cries for her. She felt happy that he was calling her name, not some other girl's name, not calling her in a friendly way. He was moaning for her, quite passionately too. She decided to go faster and began using her teeth to nibble slightly, like she'd read the characters to do. Meanwhile, Haruka was having the time of his life, his eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth open with his tongue hanging out slightly, tail and ears standing as tall as his erection, cheeks blushing aggressively. Takane thought she may have been hearing things, but she could have sworn she could hear the cat boy purring. His hands raised slightly, he managed to choke out more words.

"T-T-Takan-ne-s-san... I-I think I'm gonna-" He tried to warn her but was cut off with his moaning. Haruka grabbed the girl's scraggy mane, pushing her down aggressively on his length.

"I'm sorry, Takane-san!" He cried, his dick finally reaching his climax. The poor girl squirmed under his grip, gagging and choking on his large member.

"H-Haruka! Let go, can't... breathe!" She muffled out, grabbing his hands, coughing furiously. The raven haired boy came out from his pleasure to let go of Takane. She shoved away from him, coughing and spluttering from being smothered. The weaker boy stared at her in horror and worry, upset that he could have hurt his friend.

"T-Takane... I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- are you okay...?" He cried, crawling over to her with his dark ears matted down with sadness and fear. He rubbed her back soothingly as she held a hand to her mouth, coughing her lungs out. Once she had calmed down, she removed her hand from her mouth, turning to gaze at the boy beside her. She looked up at his still remaining ears and then down to his tail drooping low to the ground. Takane sighed, _'at least he has gotten less 'cat-like' than before...'_

"It didn't work!?" She grumbled, annoyed. Haruka looked down at his tail, then touched his ears.

"I guess not... Are you okay though?" He asked, tentatively. She sighed again, placing a hand to her head.

"Y-yeah... I just thought this would work! We might have to take it further and, physically, I don't know if I can do it. Mentally, probably, but physically?! W-what if my body can't give you what your body needs to turn back!? What if it doesn't work at all!? What if I'm not good enough!? What if..." She cried, tears beginning to form. Haruka had never seen Takane worked up like this before; she was so vulnerable, so worried for his sake. He felt privileged that Takane, the emotionless Tsundere, was concerned about him, the weakling Deredere. He placed a pale hand on her small shoulder.

"Takane-san, don't say things like that..." He reassured her, making her look up at him, tears still brimming her eyes.

"Don't say what? The truth...?" She mumbled, sadly, beginning to look back down to the ground. Haruka grabbed both her shoulders, bringing her in for another kiss. This one was, however, soft, tender and sweet; like a first kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, opening his eyes to gaze into her red ones.

"Takane-san, you're beautiful. You're gorgeous, you're amazing. Don't ever tell me you're not good enough, because you are. You're good enough for me, good enough for anyone! You're the person I like most; more than anyone on this earth. I would choose you over anyone, because I love you! I love you a lot!" He told her in a tone of voice she'd never heard him speak in. It was stern, sincere, loving, reassuring. It definitely made her feel much better, she smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around him, drawing him close to her.

"D-do you really love me...?" She asked him nervously as he looked down at her.

"Y-yeah... I don't care if you don't feel the same. I'll still love you and I always will!" He said cheerfully, a smile gracing his features. That smile, somehow, had been passed onto Takane.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't be helping you like this. I really do love you too." She replied to him, drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. They sat like that for a while, until Takane spoke up.

"You know... If you want to carry on, I d-don't mind..." She mumbled just above audible levels. His eyes sparkled and he smiled.

"R-really? Are you sure?" He asked anxiously, hoping she wouldn't back out.

"I-if it's with you then... I don't... mind..." She faltered, gripping his t-shirt. He grabbed her hand gently, hoisting her up as he layed her onto the couch.

"I don't want Takane-san to be uncomfy. That wouldn't be great for our first time, would it?" He chuckled nervously as he slowly crept onto her, hovering just above her.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast." He said seriously, slowly reaching a hand to her half undone hoodie zipper. She nodded, closing her eyes gently.

"O-okay..." She mumbled as he grabbed the zipper, pulling it down slowly. His tongue came to trace along her collarbones, making her moan his name softly. As one hand worked the zipper down, the other explored underneath the red hoodie, caressing her waist, hips, stomach and basically anywhere his hands touched.

He kissed her again, slowly moving his mouth passionately against hers. Once again, his tongue brushed along her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to allow him access. Their wet tongues wrestled against each other, fighting for dominance in order to explore further. Takane let out a muffled moan when Haruka took her tongue into his crevice, sucking it gently, building up the dark haired beauty's pleasure.

"Haruka..." She moaned, gripping his shirt gently. Said boy let go of her tongue and starting planting butterfly kisses on the side of her mouth, then working down towards her shoulder. Takane could do nothing except bask in the love he was giving her. She'd never thought he'd be so gentle, but so passionate. She gave out a gasping moan when he began to nibble on the crook of her neck, tonguing it softly.

"Takane, I love you..." He mumbled as he moved down to her shoulder, nudging back the undone hoodie of her shoulder. Haruka pulled away, opening the garment. The first time he'd seen her bare, he hoped it wouldn't be the last. Everything he said before, he stood for it. She was beautiful, to him. Sure, she may not be the bustiest woman, or even the most beautiful to some; but to him she was perfect.

He reached a hand to grab her bra, before looking at her silently with timid, patient, longing eyes. It took her a while to reply to his silent question, she started to worry her lip for a moment, then looked to him, nodding nervously. He smiled gently at her, slowly pulling up the garment hiding her small B cup, almost a C, chest from him. He stared at them quietly, gazing at them like they were the most interesting but amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Wow..." He mumbled incoherently. Unfortunately unheard by her, she began to get nervous, making an attempt to cover her breasts up. Her face was as red as a radish by now, her eyes drooped to the side, averting her gaze from embarrassment. He smiled again, taking hold of her small wrists, pulling them away from her.

"Don't hide... You're so beautiful..." He said softly but cheerfully.

"Yeah, you've told me that a lot lately." She stated, chuckling slightly as he joined in with her amusement.

"Well, I wouldn't tell you for nothing. I don't like lying." He chuckled, his eyes closing sweetly. He looked down at her bare breasts again, examining what he was offered. Haruka looked up at her for a second, then back to the twin lumps.

"Can I... Can I touch them...?" He asked surprisingly curiously. Takane stared at him, red orbs drowning in chocolate brown ones. The dark haired girl smiled a little and nodded, looking down, embarrassed. Haruka reached a hand toward her left breast, savouring the soft feel and texture of it. The girl beneath him moaned breathily, biting her lip to try to keep the sounds contained. He began to massage the small lump, running his thumb over her hardening nipple. She cried, her arms lashing out to grip the cushion behind her. Haruka didn't think she would be _that_ sensitive there, but he continued knowing that Takane was feeling the pleasure. He grabbed both breasts, massaging them then running his fingers over the pert buds that stood up. After doing this for a while, Takane could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, only to give a loud gasping moan when Haruka took one nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue and circling it over her breast. Her breathing became ragged and shallow as he drove her over the edge when he sucked ever so not lightly on her nipple. She cried out his name as she came, her shorts and panties still around her thighs from before. As for Haruka, he had stepped out of his shorts when he got up to move to the couch.

"Haruka!" She yelped as he drew back, wiping the trail of saliva from his chin with his hand. The cat eared boy looked at her, his eyes clouded with lust as he squirmed.

"Takane-san... I can't hold it any longer... It's driving me crazy...!" He whimpered childishly, causing Takane to chuckle slightly, despite trying to catch her breath from her orgasm.

"Give me a sec." She breathed out. Haruka wasn't taking the wait lightly. He reached between his legs, rubbing his length slowly, trying to calm his body down.

"Takane..." He moaned, purring loudly. His hand sped up and his eyes were closed tightly, not noticing the red eyed girl watching him. His hand went faster and faster until he finally caved in, cumming onto the red fabric of the couch, crying out her name in ecstasy.

"Takane...!" He groaned, his shoulders stiffening as his load unfurled. His cheeks were flushed red as he opened his eyes to meet the surprised gaze of his partner.

"S-sorry Takane, I just couldn't hold it..." He mumbled, embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head and leaning to kiss him again. He rested a hand on her waist, the other cupping her cheek as they made out passionately. Without either realising, Haruka was slowly pushing himself down to her pussy. She had only realised it when she felt the head of his dick prod lightly at the folds of her core. Takane yelped, breaking the kiss, a gentle hand placed on his chest.

"Haruka, do you have... Protection?" She asked, but she simply got a tilt of the head.

"Protection? You mean like armour or gear like from Dead Bullet?" He asked innocently, making Takane look at him with her normal Tsundere glare.

"I-I mean like... C-c-condoms and stuff like that..." She mumbled, yet he just became more confused.

"A condom? What's that?" He ponders, causing her to smack his head, lightly though.

"You idiot! ... A condom I guess is kind of like a unblown balloon, but it stops a girl from... You know, getting pregnant..." She said blushing, before adding.

"They come in like a square wrapper..." Haruka lit up, getting up and running upstairs, probably to go find one. Surely enough, he came downstairs again, holding up a small, square object in between his fingers.

"Is this it? I remember when I was a little younger, I came downstairs holding one of these and asked my Mom if I could eat it. You know, 'cuz I thought it was a sugar packet..." He told her, twiddling his fingers, a nervous blush on his cheeks. Takane facepalmed, but chuckled nonetheless.

"Whatever, do you need me to tell you how to put it on?" She asked mockingly. He shook his head slowly, his eyes looked a bit uncertain.

"No, I think I can figure it out. I hope I can..." He reassured her, opening the packet and holding the circular instrument. His eyes widened in realisation and from Takane's point of view, it looked like he'd figured it out. The raven haired boy slipped the rubber husk onto his member. The two smiled at eachother as he padded along the floor, climbing onto the couch and once again hovering over his beloved, Takane. After what seemed like forever, from when he had licked her pussy to now, he finally removed Takane's shorts from her long legs and bringing her closer to him, her legs wrapped slightly around his hips.

"Takane... Are you okay with this...? I... I don't want you to regret it." He asked unsure of the messy haired girl's decision. His tail swayed side to side, reminding the two of his situation.

"You idiot, of course I'm sure. And even if I wasn't, it's the only way to turn you back. I don't make these decisions for the hell of it, y'know." She growled lightly, assuring him it was okay. He nodded, slowly bringing his erection down in the black haired beauty.

It was a tight squeeze at first, because of how small her body was, so that caused slight pain. He pushed onwards anyways, knowing her pain would turn into pleasure soon enough. He pushed until he was buried to the hilt. Takane was surprised, thinking that it would've hurt more, but she shrugged it off. It was definitely more pleasure than pain because he soon pulled out a bit then pushing in again, doing this continuously, finding a decent rhythm. The room was filled with moans, groans and the faint sloppy noises of the skin on skin. Losing control, Haruka's hips thrusted harder and faster, unable to stop, his mind controlled by his lust. Takane gripped Haruka's back, digging her bitten nails into the fabric of his shirt, holding him as close to her as possible. Her legs wrapped tighter around his hips as he grinded faster and even harder into her small frame.

"Uwah, H-Haruka... _Nng! Hahn!" _The pigtailed girl moaned gripping the back of his shirt for dear life.

"T-Takane, I-I don't think I can go on much longer... _Kuh! Nggh..._" Haruka mumbled back to her, his hips ramming into her fiercely, but not painfully. She couldn't reply, her tongue stuck out, eyes scrunched closed as her nails still dug into Haruka's back, painlessly. All she could do is moan out his name passionately as he continued to thrust deep inside her.

"H-Haruka! _Nnh! Haaahhhn..._" She tried to speak but could not finish. Her brain was engulfed by the infinite pleasure the boy above her was offering her; and her body was taking it selfishly. She couldn't help it; she loved this boy with all her heart, and inside Haruka's heart, he loved her as much as she did.

"H-Haruka... I love you!" she cried out, tears of pleasure running down her face softly. Her body built up with too much pleasure, it was overflowing in her being.

"H-Haruka I'm- I can't-" She cried as her body flowed over the edge. She let out a helpless cry as she came. Haruka was still pumping his length into her for a small amount of time before he replied to her cry with one of his own.

"I love you too, Takane-san!" He cried, dipping in for a deep kiss. As well as the twin tailed girl beneath his slim frame, his body overflowed with pleasure, unable to withhold it. His body exploded with adrenalin, however his body became tired as his seed filled the blue, plastic protection piece. She cried out as she felt the warm fluids in the bag radiate on her walls. Her nails stopped digging into his back, she flopped lifelessly onto the couch pillows, arms above her naked form. Haruka was about to flop over, crushing the girl, but he managed to hold his weight on his elbows. They lay like that, trying to regain their breath after the rush they had experienced.

"Wow..." Haruka breathed, swallowing up air. Takane looked lazily at him, unable to put enough emotion into her stare.

"Y-yeah..." She replied to him. He pulled out of her, squeezing beside her as she moved to lay her upper half on him. Her stroked her hair, which was even messier than it was previously. Haruka's breath hitched as the girl on him stared at his tail and ears, which were now descending into his body. He grumbled uncomfortably as they eventually disappeared. Takane smiled at him, he smiled back. No words needed to be spoken at that time, only gazes. The boy leaned up to give her a peck on the cheek as she closed her eyes, a small, content smile on her features.

"Takane-san...?" He asked her quietly.

"Mmhm..." The girl mumbled to his chest.

"Can we do this more often...?" He asked, looking at her. Takane tensed, looking up to the boy.

"You wanna do this... more?!" She complained, the blush growing on her cheeks. Haruka's shoulders slumped, a disappointed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... Do you not want to?" He asked innocently, looking into her crimson orbs. Takane blushed, shaking her head.

"N-no, I want to. But you need to give me rest every now and then." The girl said, flustered at her own words. He kissed her forehead, snuggling her softly. The twin tailed girl smiled warmly at him, wrapping her arms around him gently but firmly.

"I love you a lot, Takane-san. Don't forget that." He said, gazing into her red eyes.

"And don't you forget that either, Haruka." She told him back. Haruka was just about to fall asleep, when Takane shook him.

"Haruka, I think you should get dressed and go to bed before you sleep _naked with your boxers to your ankles._" She said, her dull expression returning to her pale face. Haruka chuckled, sitting up and pulling his boxers to his hips.

"Alright." He laughed, walking up the stairs.

"You can come sleep in my bed with me, Takane-san, if you want." he smiled sleepily, but she shook her head.

"It's alright, there's a futon down here." She replied, crawling over to the mattress in the middle of the room.

"Alright. Goodnight, Takane-san." She heard the male mumble as he walked upstairs.

"Goodnight, Haruka." She said as she fell asleep beneath the warm covers of her makeshift bed, content with one thought in her mind.

_My hips are gonna hurt like holy hell tomorrow._

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this new lemon, took me ages cuz I had writers block on most parts so blarrrrrrrr have a Neko!Haruka. Love you guys a lot, thank you for so many reviews on my first lemon and thanks for so many views!**

**Peace oot!**

**~Mystic**


End file.
